The Brightest Witch of Her Age
by SophiaSnape65
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Lucius keeps her hostage in his Manor with intentions of forcing her into Marriage. Will Hermione escape the Ex Death Eater? ,or will she forever be Hermione Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Man of Her Nightmares

**Authors Note: So this is my first story! I am so excited to hear what you guys have to say. I will be uploading the first few chapters tonight. REVIEW PLEASE! I really do want to here what you guys have to say!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own anything Harry Potter. That belongs to the FABULOUS J.K. Rowling. All I own is the computer that allows me to write this. **

Reader **WARNING: This story is rated "M" for future chapters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Man of Her Nightmares<p>

"Stop squirming girl," the man growled as he held fast to her wrist.

"Let go!" she spat, looking him strait in the eye. His eyes were grey like stone; stone that kept all emotion safely hidden behind them.

"You are just making this ten times harder on yourself," he smirked as he dragged the young woman down the hall behind him.

"That's just what I intend to do…" She paused and then, with force, pushed herself to say, "Mr. Malfoy!"

The man stopped and unlocked the door with a flick of his wand. He shoved the girl in front of him, before stepping in himself. The girl looked around the room seeing nothing but a bed and a bathroom. She then looked at the man watching her from the corner. Silence sat between them both before the man advanced. She flinched as he lightly intertwined one of her curls between his fingers.

Finally finding her voice, "If you're going to rape me just get it over with," she spat.

Mr. Malfoy only laughed at this, "Believe me love, there will be plenty of time for that later."

She shuttered at his words. "What do you want me for? Why keep me, why not let me go?"

He did not answer.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She paused, "Answer me!" she shouted.

His only answer was a strong slap across her face. "I did not let my ex-wife talk to me like that, and I sure as hell won't let the next one either!" Her shock was present on her face and he noticed, "Ah… yes that's right you and I are to be husband and wife."

"There is no way in hell I would ever marry you… Mr. Malfoy!" She snapped.

"I believe it would be in your favor if you started calling me Lucius… Miss Granger," and with that he left the room.

"Son of a-" Her shouts were silenced with a Silencio charm that Lucius had cast over the room.

Lucius walked into his room slamming the door behind him. Out of all the woman and witches in the world he had to be with this one. It had been a year since Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. Once Lucius had shown his wavering loyalties Narcissa had filed for divorce. She had said that he was no longer the Slytherin she had fallen in love with. After their divorce was finalized the Ministry sent him a list of suitable witches he could marry. The list was short consisting of only two names:

Pansy Parkinson

Hermione Granger

Rather reluctantly, he had made his choice. Knowing two things he wanted his new wife to have were brains, and beauty, and since Pansy looked like the wrong end of a dog and had the IQ of a rock, his choice was clear. Hermione was beautiful in her own unique way. Of course her beauty could not compare to Narcissa. She had to have brains the way Draco and Snape had gone on about her being "an insufferable know-it-all" even though she was not of pureblood. He knew times were changing and he would have to adjust, if he wanted to have any influence in society. His reputation was quite lacking since being convicted of his Death Eater activity. It had been several months since his release from Azkaban Prison. Draco had successfully managed Malfoy Industries during his stay in Azkaban, easily taking over his role as Vice President. Lucius quite enjoyed the break, not having to fuss over ministry papers.

He changed out of his robs and stretched himself out on his bed. He could hear the muffled thumps of Hermione hitting her fist against the wall. He closed his eyes hoping that a good night sleep would help him gather the patience to deal with her tomorrow. And with that, he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Mr. Malfoy! Let me out right now!" She cried at the top of her lungs.

Her fist throbbed from her repeated pounding on the wall. She fell to the floor and let the tears she was chocking back stream down her already red cheeks.

"What's the use?" She whispered to herself.

How could this have happened to her? She had been so happy. She and Ron had advanced further in their relationship. Ginny had even let on that he was planning on proposing to her later in the year. Now all her hopes and dreams were tarnished because of the one man named Lucius Malfoy. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sweeter.

"That git!" she sighed.

She looked at the cold room around her. Then her eyes fell on the bed. A shiver went down her spine as she realized that this is place that she would lose her virginity. She had always imagined her first time being with Ron after they were married, somewhere in Italy, and how romantic it would be. Now all she felt was dread and fear when she imagined her first time being in this cold room with none other than the father of the person she hated the most.

Why couldn't he have gotten it over with? She thought to herself, at least then she would not be dreading it so much. With that thought, she slowly curled into a ball and fell asleep on the floor of the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short the Chapters are longer the further I progress in writing them. So how did you like it? REVIEW!<strong>

**~SophiaSnape65**

**Next Chapter: The Mudbloods Expectation.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Mudbloods' Expectation

**Authors Note: So here is the second chapter! Again I can't wait what you hear what you have to say. I love writing this story and I have seen my writing improve immensely! **

**I love Lucius in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. That all belongs to the very talented J.K Rowling. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Mudbloods' expectations.<p>

Hermione awoke at the slight tap on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she saw to large shiny yellow orbs of the creature looking down on her. She slowly sat up feeling the pain in her shoulder from sleeping on the hard ground.

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"Pardon me Miss, but Master told Hilly to bring this up to the Miss." The house elf said, handing her a small piece of paper.

"Thank You," she said as she took it from the elf's hand, "May I ask what-" she started to ask but was interrupted by a loud crack as the house elf disapperating out of her room.

She opened up the letter and looked down at the small cursive hand writing in front of her.

Miss. Granger,

Breakfast starts promptly at nine. You are expected to be there dressed appropriately.

L.M.

She let out a sigh of disgust. What did he mean dressed appropriately? She thought to herself. She had only one outfit with her. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing remembering how he had pulled her into a dark alley when she was leaving "Flourish & Blotts". Did he think that she would show up in her bra and underwear?

She walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror as she leaned against the sink. Her eyes were red and puffy, swollen from all the tears she had shed. She turned on the water and splashed it across her face. Then she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and straitened her clothes. Looking once more in the mirror she decided that she looked as presentable as she would ever get. Slipping out of her room and into the dark, narrow hallway, she followed it until she came in contact with the stairs. She looked down at the continuing hallway noticing the large "M" crest on the wall. She walked down one of the sides of the long elegant double staircase. That is when the scent of breakfast led her down the short entry hall into the dining room. Mr. Malfoy sat at the end of the table reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up as she slowly entered the room. He was almost humiliated by the feelings that came to life within him, but he shook them off and looked back at his Daily Prophet. She sat down at the table.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we? Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy hissed.

The food suddenly appeared on their plates. Putting down his newspaper, he unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap. Hermione sat there looking down at her plate. Scooping up a fork of eggs, he watched the girl make no motion to eat her food.

"Are you not hungry?"

She merely shook her head.

"Would you like anything else?"

She shook her head again.

"I am asking you a question Miss Granger and I would like a verbal answer," he spat.

"I'm not hungry…. Mr. Malfoy," she responded with force.

He placed his fork down. "I do not like this anymore than you do."

She looked up at him her eyes burning with rage. "Why ME? I will not be your WHORE!" she yelled. The minute the words left her mouth, she felt a red stinging pain began to rise on her cheek created by his hand.

"How dare you!" he spat, "Do you think it pleases me to take a mudblood as my wife? Do you?" He grabbed her face; forcing her to look at him, her whimpers broke the silence. "Don't flatter yourself. I would rather take a muggle as a whore before a filthy mudblood like yourself." He shoved her face away. She tried to get up but he blocked her path with his cane and shoved her roughly back in the seat.

"Now, the fact is we have little say in the matter. You and I are to be wed by ministry decree."

"Harry and Ron will find me."

"Ah the chosen one and the blood traitor; well I hope they have time to find you by tomorrow afternoon," he smirked.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly.

"Tomorrow you and I will officially be bound together. Then there will be nothing they can do. That is until you produce an heir, or I decide to divorce you." A small smirk played across his face, he seemed amused by his own thoughts. "But I am a Malfoy and the thought of having something someone else wants is to…. delicious to give up."

She was frozen in shock; her mind rushing through ways to stall the wedding to give Harry and Ron enough time to find her. She could not spend the rest of her life as Hermione Malfoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the short chapter. Life has allowed me little time to write extensive chapters. The next chapter is also on the short side. So I hope the fourth Chapter will be a special treat for you. <strong>

**NEX****T CHAPTER: The Plan**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Authors Note: So I have just finished another chapter and had my lovely Beta Yaoigrl20 read it. She gave me the thumbs up so I thought I would upload it for you tonight... I know I can't ever wait. It's a horrible habit :(. Well at least you know when ever I am finished with a chapter I will have it up for you the minute I can.**

**I thought I should write a little chapter dealing with the Weasley Family. Being a Ginger my self I can't possible life them out!**

**I will try to post every Friday, but life will always get in the way... Unfortunate! **

**Lots of Love,**

**-SophiaSnape65**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter. That all belongs to the FANTASTIC J.K Rowling. **

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>3: The Plan<p>

Things had just settled down at The Burrow since the events of the war. The Family had just started to deal with the loss of Fred, as well as the announcement of Harry and Ginny's engagement. It was very relaxed this Saturday morning as the Family prepared for the arrival of Hermione. Molly Weasley stood at the stove putting together a special dinner of all Hermione's favorites Ron had told her. Harry was upstairs with Ginny, fixing up her room so she would have somewhere to stay, and George was at his store collecting fireworks for later that night.

"Alright tonight has to go perfectly," Ron said to himself as he placed the ring box in his back pocket. Tonight he would finally propose to Hermione, and they could start their life together.

He walked down the stairs and into the busy kitchen. Everyone had gathered at the table taking a short break from their work when the door opened. Ron turned around hoping to see Hermione's face but was disappointed as the face of his older brother George appeared from around a pile of fireworks.

Harry and Ginny ran down the stairs at the sound of the door.

"Is she here?" asked Ginny.

"No, it was just George," Ron said as he swung his legs back around the bench.

Ginny's face dropped in disappointment.

George, taking notice of this said, "So glad to see how excited you guys are to see me."

"Oh! It's not you it's just…." She looked over at Harry.

"It's just Hermione is never late," said Harry.

"Could something have happened to her?" Ron said with a strong hint of alarm in his voice.

"I'm sure she is just taking her time so she looks presentable for Ron," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron adjusted in his seat nervously. "Well since she isn't here yet let's take the time to go back over the plan."

Everyone gathered around the table taking a seat. When everyone was settled, Ron leaned in making sure that if Hermione was to show up there would be little chance of her overhearing.

"Alright, after dinner I will take Hermione out for a stroll in front of The Burrow. Ginny, you will be at the window watching for us," he said to his sister.

"Gotcha," Ginny replied enthusiastically.

"When we get back you will signal everyone to come out in the yard. Then I will get down on one knee and propose," he said with a smile. "After she answers George you will release the fireworks."

"Trust me Ron, she won't forget it. Best bloody fireworks in London," George stated.

"I know mate," Ron patted his brother on the shoulder. "Now that everyone knows their duties all we have to do is wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright lovely readers what did you think? Hope you liked it! Thank you to Yaoigrl20 for being my amazing <strong>**Beta!**

** Thanks to Hannah Bowers and wintersong1954 for adding my story to their Favorites!**

**Thanks to indait for being my first reviewer. **

**Thank you all!**

**Next Chapter: Blushing Bride.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Blushing Bride

**Authors Note: Sorry I did not upload this chapter last night. Life crept up on me..., but its never to late so everything is good. **

**OMG YOU GUYS! I am so blessed. I have had so many people add my story to their favorites. I feel so happy! Literally I smile ear to ear when I see those emails. Also I would like to thank the people who wrote reviews. I love your feed back.**

**I loved writing this chapter. Writing for my two favorite guys is amazing! I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNINGS: I changed who Draco is engaged to, to Emery DuPont. The reason for this is because I do not like Astoria. Sorry for any fans. The whole story behind this will be in Chapter 5. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM CONDONE RAPE!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Blushing Bride.<p>

After breakfast Lucius had escorted Hermione back to her chambers. Hermione stood stiffly next to him anticipating all the possible moves he would make. Relief flooded over her when he spoke.

"I have been called to the Ministry to attend to some business. I am quite sure you are capable of spending a few hours by yourself. I will be back later tonight." He opened the door, roughly shoving her in. After stumbling forward she turned to face him with a glare that could have killed. Clutching the door knob, he surveyed the girl in front of him. "Don't even think of escaping. Your attempts will be futile," with those words he shut the door, warding it for extra security.

After collecting his cloak he apperated directly to Hogsmeade. He hadn't exactly told the truth to Hermione, and why should he. He had received a letter from Draco, inviting him to the three broomsticks for a drink. It had been a while since he had last seen his son and he looked forward to hearing some of the new events that had occurred in his life. He entered the pub scanning the room when his eyes landed on a head of platinum blonde hair that could only belong to that of a Malfoy; it was somewhat of a family trait. He made his was to his son ignoring the suspicious glances from the others in the bar.

"Hello Draco," Lucius said in his cool haughty voice.

"Father, you're early," Draco said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I have been well. I would rather hear about you. How have you been?" He responded, already tiring of the formalities.

"Busy as usual. In between Malfoy Industries and Mother planning the wedding, I have had rarely any free time."

"Ah, that's right. How is Emery? She must be quite busy with the wedding."

"She is fine. Yes, she is quite busy, but she enjoys it," Draco said. "So Father, it has been a few months since I talked to you last. What have you been occupying your time with?"

"Well since your Mother and I's divorce, I have made some changes in my… life," he hesitated, wondering if he should tell his son about he and Hermione.

"Is that so…" Draco said sensing his father was hiding something from him.

"I have had more time to read-" Lucius said before he was interrupted by his son's voice.

"Father, what aren't you tell me?"

"As you know your Mother and I divorced and since I am still of ….. breeding age the ministry has sent me a letter with the intentions that I re-marry."

"That's great news. It will be good for you to have another woman in your life. Who did they suggest?"

"Well…. There were two names on the list. One was Miss Parkenson-" again before he could finish, he was interrupted by Draco.

"PANSY! They have got to be daft. You are literally old enough to be her father. Tell me they suggested someone else."

"They did…." Lucius whispered.

"And…" Draco said. "Who is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Hermione Granger."

With that Draco's jaw dropped. "Well I guess your decision is easy, but I refuse to call Pansy mom."

"You won't have to as I have decided to take Miss Granger as my bride," Lucius said in a slight growl.

"You have got to be kidding me! She is a mudblood! Everything you hate," Draco said.

"I know what she is Draco. Look at it this way, with Hermione on my arm… the "brains" of the golden trio, I will have a ticket back onto the good side of the public. Thus helping all the scandals of my past disappear. Then the Malfoy name will gain back the respect it has held for all these years."

After thinking over what his father had just said Draco looked up at him with the arrogant sneer he inherited from his father. "That's actually quite… brilliant, Father."

"Thank you," Lucius said; his ego slightly inflated.

"How do you plan on wooing her? Last time I checked she was utterly infatuated with Weasley."

"That will not be a problem," he smirked at this.

"And why is that?" Draco questioned.

"Because… She is currently at the Manor."

"You mean she already agreed. Wow she really must be desperate." Draco laughed.

"Well technically she did not agree. Although I feel that in the future she will be glad she went along with this decision."

"You mean you kidnapped her? Bloody Hell, Father. What if someone finds out? You will be sent straight back to prison," Draco said slightly alarmed at the turn of events.

"No one will find out. You see, she is too petrified I will do anything to her friends and family to even think about double crossing me." Lucius drained his second glass of firewisky beckoning the bar tender to bring two more.

"When is the wedding?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Of course you and Emery are invited, I will need two witnesses. Then you should join us for dinner after the wedding. Severus is invited as well."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Draco said, eager to get a chance to relish in Hermione's misery.

The two sat there for another hour discussing various topics such as business and life. When Lucius' mind was heavily sated with firewisky he excused himself giving Draco a stiff goodbye before he apperated back to the manor. Once inside, he shrugged off his cloak leaving it lying on the floor in the entry hall. Clumsily, he made his way up the stairs and down the hall until he was standing directly in front of Hermione's door. With a flick of his wand he gained easy entry, as he stepped in he surveyed the room for signs of the girl only to find her lying on the bed staring blankly at the wall. The situation was too intoxicating to walk away from, so Lucius took it as a chance to have a little fun with his new pet. Quietly he made is way over to the bed, he started to mount the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. As anticipated, Hermione launched herself off the bed and in to the corner of the room. Lucius took his move, cornering her between him and the wall causing her to emit a faint whimper. He leaned heavily on her.

"Miss me Mudblood?" he said seductively.

"Get off of me!" she snarled pushing against his chest.

"Ah, Ah, Ah… Behave." He bent his head towards her ear and whispered, "Or pay the consequences"

She began to hyperventilate as his hands slowly traveled up her side. He slowly brushed his finger against her lip, "such a beautiful blushing bride." She closed her eye as silent sobs shook her body.

"Just get it over with. Why torture me?" She gasped out.

The threat of rape was always a strong way of intimidating your victim as well as gaining what you need. Lucius had used it many times when doing the Dark Lords bidding. Knowing that she was dreading it made making her wait even more tempting. He had every intention of taking her tonight, but watching her frightened by the mere thought of sleeping with him made his wicked brain churn with a new plan. He would make her wait until their wedding night. It would be shear torture to her, knowing the exact time it would happen.

"Tut, tut… Miss Granger, I surprised with you," he said with a mock tone of shock. "I didn't know you wanted me that bad. Alas, you will have to wait just like any other good bride. It will be so much more… fulfilling when we are man and wife."

Her face paled at these words. Seeing that he had completed his job Lucius made his way to the door.

"Miss Granger, it will do you good to get some beauty sleep. If I am correct, and I normally am, I suspect we will be on the cover of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. I don't want the wizarding world to think… ill of you. Good night. When we meet again you shall be Mrs. Malfoy," With that he sauntered out the

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? I hope you are liking the longer chapters. I find the more I write this story the longer and longer the chapters get! Happy moment for the author!<strong>

**Love you all!**

**-****SophiaSnape65**


	5. Chapter 5:When Dreams Become Reality pt1

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I finally got the OK from my Beta! YAY! I'm so happy. I loved writing this chapter so I am really looking forward to what you guys have to say!**

**Thank you all. I have been receiving loads of emails alerting me to new followers. I am so blessed thank you guys!**

**Well enough with my babble... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. That all belongs to the Queen of literature J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: When Dreams Become Reality Part 1<p>

Hermione stood there looking at herself; a vision in white. Everything was exactly how she had always dreamed it would be. Here she stood in her Mothers wedding gown, lace covering on her long elegant arms attached to a sleek and form fitting gown. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, with light curls framing her beautiful face. She stared into her hazelnut eyes, everything was right; the flowers, the dress, the hair… but there was something missing. Something was wrong and she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was interrupted from her deep thoughts by the sound of her best friends' voice.

"Hermione? Are you ready?"

Hermione quickly turned away from her reflection at the sound of Ginny's voice. "Oh, um… yes of course," She responded before turning back to face herself in the mirror. Sensing that something was wrong with her friend, Ginny slowly came up behind her; laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Slowly tucking a loose curl behind her ear she turned to face her friend, "Oh nothing... I just- What if he doesn't…. you know, like the dress?" she said, gesturing to her wedding gown. "Oh I knew I should have gone with something more modern!" Hermione whirled away from the mirror, sitting down on a chair nearby.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Ginny said, moving to her friend.

"You have to say that, you're my Maid of Honor!"

"No, I'm saying it because it is true!" Ginny gently lifted her friend up by the shoulder and guided her to in front of the mirror. "Look at yourself Hermione. You are going to walk down that isle and marry the love of your life," she said as she fixed her vale.

"You're right!" Hermione said with a new smile forming on her face.

"Now are you ready?" Ginny said, handing Hermione her bouquet.

The duo made their way through the door and down the hall. Hermione surveyed her surroundings, not recognizing anything around her. The halls were white with light brown trim, there was not ornate details hanging on the walls just clean barren paint. It had only been a couple minutes when they arrived at a set of large oak doors. Ginny took her place in front of Hermione after giving her a brief smile. When Ginny was settled faint music began to play with in the doors. The doors then opened, emitting a blinding white light; Hermione squinted her eyes. When she opened them she saw a sight so stunning she could have never imagined it on her own while planning her wedding. In the white room there were dozens of cherry blossom trees looming over her guests on each side, their fleck of pink contrasting beautifully against the snow white background. She looked toward the alter where a beautiful oak archway stood with the priest and her groom standing underneath them. The man at the end of the isle had not turned around to view his bride, and an urge in Hermione told her to rush the rest of the isle and take his hand…. but she thought it would be foolish. She wouldn't want to embarrass Ron in front of his brothers like that. The closer she got to the alter though the less and less the groom looked like Ron. All a sudden she was at the end of the isle. Reaching a shaky hand up she slowly tapped her grooms' shoulder, what happened next was something that would turn anyone's dreams into a nightmare. The man quickly turned to face her; there she stood face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Hermione quickly turned around to face her guests only to face a more frightening picture. There sat all her guest in dark robs and death eater masks. Hermione sprinted back up the isle, avoiding the hands grabbing for her. Right before she reached the door she tripped on her trim, connecting with the hard floor.

Immediately, Hermione awoke sprawled out on the floor in a mess of blankets, her hair plastered to her sweaty face. It had all been a dream; no, a nightmare. A small stream of light began to trickle into her room, moving slowly across the floor. She began to back away from the approaching light, hoping that if she stayed in the shadows the thing she was dreading most would not come true. Today would be the day that she would become Hermione Malfoy. A small whimper escaped her mouth at the thought.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head in her arms. Her quiet sobs were interrupted by a sound at the end of the hallway. The faint footsteps slowly grew louder until they stopped directly in front of Hermione's door. Quickly Hermione jumped up off the floor, throwing herself on the bed, quickly covering herself up. She turned on her side and steadying her breathing to make it look as if she was sleeping. Hermione had just settled when her bedroom door opened. The floor board creaked under the intruder's feet as they approached the bed.

"Do you really think I am daft enough to believe you are sleeping?" the low velvety voice of Lucius spoke.

Realizing she was caught Hermione reluctantly drew herself up, resting her back on the headboard. There stood Lucius clad in emerald green silk pajamas and a matching robe. His hair was, as always, perfectly strait; framing his sharp featured face. He was incredibly handsome, but his arrogant disposition caused Hermione's face to contort into a disgusted frown.

"That's better. I thought I should wake you to give you enough time to prepare yourself for the wedding," at his words two house elves entered; one carrying a tray of food and the other an elegant long white gown. Noticing Hermione's awestruck face at the sight of the dress, Lucius smirked. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of selecting your gown for you. I want to at least make people think I married well." The two stood there in undisturbed silence. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

She hesitated before responding her voice dripping with venom "Thank you…. Mr. Malfoy."

Looking down his nose at her, Malfoy stood straighter. "The pleasure is all mine, you ungrateful little mudblood. Hilly and Rou are here to assist you in your preparation for the wedding." Lucius said motioning to the two house elves standing slightly behind him. "You will eat up here, then bathe, and Hilly will do your hair."

"Hilly is pleased to do the Masters Mistresses hair," Hilly said.

"Good," Lucius said ignoring Hermione all together. "Rou, while Hilly is preparing Miss Granger go and gather her stuff. Draco has it with him at The Leaky Cauldron. When you have done that, bring it to the room down the hall and put it away-" before he could finish, he was interrupted by the shrill voice that belonged to Hermione.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE MY STUFF!" she yelled.

Irritated, Lucius slowly turned to face her, "And they call you the brightest witch of her age?" He let out an arrogant snort. "It's quite simple dear. You made it all too easy for me. I sent a house elf to deliver your luggage from the ally way after I snatched you."

"You… BASTARD!" Hermione spat. "Why not bring it to me here? "

"Because my darling, why would I have my wife living in different room? It would be such a long walk back to my room, especially when I am exhausted after a satisfying session of fucking my new wife." A small smirk crawled across his lips. Hermione's face froze in a state of horror.

Lucius turned his attention back to Rou. "Have it done before six tonight, Miss Granger and I will be returning home by then and we shall be occupied the rest of the night," After the elf disapperated Lucius turned his attention to the small female elf behind him "Be sure to have another outfit prepared for Miss Granger when we return, as well as three extra settings at the table. Severus, my son, and his fiancé will be joining us for dinner."

Lucius swooped over to Hermione, pulling her chin up so her face was level with his. "I shall see you later my dear." Hermione felt hot breath near her ear as Lucius seductively whispered, "I too wish we could skip all of these formalities. I am quite curious to see if you as good in bed as you are in school."

Hermione jerked her head out of his palm glaring up at him. "You wish."

"Ah, such fire… but save it for tonight." He purred.

Turning around, he addressed the elf again, "Have her ready by two. Draco and Emery will be by to pick her up."

"Am I not going with you?" Hermione asked.

"Tut-tut. It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding; you should know that, Miss Ganger. If anything goes wrong, I shall be at Severus's place in Spinners End. Good day, Miss Granger," he said with a nod before he apperated out of the room.

Hermione stood there looking at the elf.

"Mistress should eat her breakfast before Miss gets her bath." The elf placed the tray in front of Hermione before she made her way to the bathroom to draw the bath.

Hermione slowly picked up the slice of toast. Bringing it to her mouth, she nibbled on the end. Tasting the butter and bread made Hermione realize just how hungry she was. Forgetting etiquette she quickly shoved the toast into her mouth.

After she wiped her mouth she looked up, coming into contact with two large yellow eyes. The elf was cautiously looking her up and down. "What?"

"Hilly was just figuring out what to do with Miss' hair…"

"I highly doubt you can do anything," Hermione said snickering at her own joke.

"Of course I can Miss. I'm an elf…."

Hermione decided not to argue with the elf. She seemed quite determined. Removing the tray from her lap she gently placed it on the night stand and made her way to the bathroom. There, the elf waited for Hermione to remove her clothes. "Hilly will wash these for the Miss." With a slight pop the tiny elf apperated from the room.

Hermione felt awkward standing stark naked in Lucius Malfoy's bathroom. She dipped her toes in slightly, testing the scolding hot water. The small ripples of the water licking at her feet causing Hermione to emit a small sigh. Sitting down, she slid further into the hot water totally submerging her body until she was surrounded. Looking up, she watched the light dance on the top of the water. Drawing her head out of the water she slicked her hair back leaning her head against the cold porcelain. She enjoyed the last bit of relaxation before she was turned into a mindless drone like Narcissa. There was nothing she could do now and she knew it was best to just sit back and let her mind drift away into a place where not even Lucius could bother her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Next Chapter: When Dreams Become Reality Part 2**

**I don't know when it will be up so bare with me.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5:When Dreams Become Reality Pt2

**Authors Note: Wow! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Life got way to hectic. Plus I will admit that I have had a case of Potter block. I also would like to say that I had to be a bad girl and upload this partially Beta read. It was taking her to long to review it and I had to make a choice to upload it mistakes and all. So if there are a few please forgive me. It is mainly due to the fact that I write most of this story at night. **

**Thank you for all your responses I love getting updates when you all review! KEEP IT UP!**

**IMPORTANT : So enough of my babble and I will let you read. I just want to let you all know that the whole background story of how Severus is still alive and Emery will come in later chapters. Alright alright now read **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. That all belongs to the Queen J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: When Dreams Become Reality Part 2<p>

Severus stood behind his desk stirring the potion that sat brewing in front of him. He was so entranced in what he was doing that he could not hear the light knocks coming from his front door. It wasn't until the knocks became louder did Severus come out of his trance. Turning down the heat and placing the lid on the cauldron, Severus made his way to the front door. He opened the door to see Lucius looming in the door frame. There stood the elegant wizard from his past, clutching the bag that contained his dress robes. "Lucius, How good to see you. Come in," Severus said, embracing his school mate. "How long has it been?"

"Too long my friend, too long." Lucius stepped over the threshold, unclipping his cloak as he did so.

"Indeed," Severus said in his silky voice shutting the door as he spoke.

Once the two friends were in the living room, Lucius automatically made himself at home in a large leather arm chair while Severus poured the pair a drink. Handing Lucius his drink Severus then sat down across from the handsome wizard.

"How have you been keeping Lucius?" Severus said

"Ah, the usual. Unless you count the new marriage law that seems to serve only one purpose" Lucius stated, not taking his eyes off the swirling brown liquid in his glass.

"And what purpose would that be?" The dark haired wizard asked.

"To make my life a living hell." Lucius drained his glass before looking back at the wizard in front of him.

"I take it Ms. Granger is to blame?" Severus smirked.

"Of course she is to blame! If not for her I would not be in this mess. Now I am forced to marry a little chit who I would like nothing more than to strangle!" Lucius jumped up from his chair and over to the liquor cabinet to fill his drink.

"Lucius, it can't be all that bad? A warm body in your bed must have some perks." Severus said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Yes, if that body is a willing participant. I don't see having to exert more energy getting the girl to comply than the energy needed to commit the deed as pleasurable. Then again Severus our taste are completely different."

"Agreed" Severus said.

"Tell me friend… Why have you not been affected by this new law?" Lucius questioned.

"I thought you would ask that. Nagini's venom affected many things. One of those being infertility; and since the ministry is looking for wizards who can breed I have been luckily left out of that equation."

"You can't tell me that you don't want… as you said a warm body in your bed at night." Lucius smirked.

"A willing bed partner does not always require matrimony Lucius, you of all people should know this. Look at it this way though once you produce an heir with the girl you won't have to touch her again. Then you can go about your life with your various mistresses."

"That is my plan exactly." Lucius smiled.

"We should get ready if you want to be presentable for your bride." He moved to the cabinet to put the lid back on the firewisky. Before he could do so he was interrupted by Lucius voice.

"Bring the bottle. I'm going to need more of that if I plan on getting through this night.

Hermione sat in front of the elegant vanity looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair looked exactly like it had in her dream, with soft curls framing her face. The elf had just finished her make up. She looked stunning the makeup enhancing her natural beauty instead of masking it behind layers of grease. She sat there a vacant shell immersed in her own thoughts. There was no hope… she had calculated hundreds of possible ways for her to escape but all came to a dead end. Her worst nightmare was coming true she would marry Lucius Malfoy this afternoon and then be forced to consummate their marriage latter that night. The only thing that could lighten her spirit was to think of Ron; what he might be doing and dream of him rescuing her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight pop signifying that someone had apperated into her room. Half expecting to see the elf Hermione turned around only to come face to face with her soon to be step-son and daughter-in-law.

Hermione had not seen Draco since the night of the battle. He had changed a bit since then; his hair had grown slightly, he was still lean, his tailored suit fitted to show his thin torso. Her eyes slowly drifted to the elegant witch standing beside him. She was truly beautiful; she stood at height of Draco's shoulder, her dark auburn hair laid is loose barrel curls cascading down past her shoulder, framing her perfect face. Hermione surveyed her features; her skin was a cream white, which complimented her stunning blue eyes. She could see what was so appealing about her not only was she beautiful, but she had a spectacular body. Hermione was drawn out of her inspection by the sound of Draco's voice.

"Granger? Granger?"

Hermione jerked her eyes to meet his.

"Wow, Granger you really are daft."

"Draco, lovely to see you too." Hermione said turning back to expect herself in the mirror.

Draco rolled his eyes before taking the hand of is fiancé. "Granger you should get dressed if we are to make it to the Ministry on time. Father doesn't like to be kept waiting. Come Emery." Moving to the door with his fiancé at toe he was stopped short as Emery spoke.

"I think I'll stay here and help her with her dress." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't be serious… Emery that's servant stuff." Draco said disgusted.

"And your servant is currently in the kitchen cooking the feast for tonight. I'm sure I can manage to help her into a simple wedding gown. It does take more than one person to do so, you have witnessed many a fitting for mine."

Hermione surveyed the exchange between the couple. It was apparent that he loved her no matter what he might say. The slight flash in his eyes let Hermione know that Emery had won this battle.

"Alright, I will be out in the hall if you should need me." He looked Hermione up and down as a sneer of disgust came across his face. He then opened the door and exited the room.

What did he think she was capable of? It was not like she could do anything to his precious fiancé.

Once the door was closed Emery turned to face Hermione. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but not to the extent Hermione would expect knowing that she was Draco's fiancé. She approached Hermione.

"So where is your dress?" She said.

"Uh.. In the closet."

Emery immediately turned and walked to the closet returning only a couple minutes later with the gown in her hands. Placing the gown down on the bed she turned back to face Hermione who still sat in the vanity chair. "If you want my help, it would be in your best interest to disrobe." She said a faint smile playing across her lips.

"Oh! Of course" Hermione stood up and made her way over to the bed untying her silk robe as she did so. As she did this Emery set to work releasing the dress form its plastic casing.

"Did you pick this out yourself?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Mr. Malfoy brought it to me this morning." Hermione said, slightly confused at the girls friendliness.

"Figures this would be Lucius's doing. The man has quite the eye for style." She said as she placed the gown on the floor to allow Hermione to step in holding out her arms for her to brace herself. Once Hermione was situated the beautiful witch bent down collecting the gown as she began to raise it. When Hermione had looped her arms through the gown Emery made her way behind her to button it up. When she was done she lead Hermione to the mirror. She was speechless the dress was even more elegant then the one it her dreams. It was form fitting enhancing every curve on her body. It dropped down to a tasteful v neck covered with fine lace that traveled from just below her breast up to her shoulders just stopping at the very edge of each shoulder. Hermione turned around slightly to get a glimpse of the dress form behind. The lace continued across her shoulder line to the lower part of her back where a hole was created showcasing her slightly tanned skin. The dress was truly beautiful.

Hermione made her way back to the vanity sitting back down to fix her vale. Seeing that she was having difficulty Emery came over taking the material out of her hand. "Here let me help you with that."

Hermione watched the girl began to fix her vale for her. "If I might be frank… why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Emery said.

"Because you are a prueblood and you're marrying Draco. It's sort of expected."

"Well I'm not like all the other Purebloods."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't see what they see. My family raised me just like all the others. Yes of course I was prejudice towards Muggleborns. It was all that I knew. But the minute my father wanted me to join Voldemorts ranks, my beliefs quickly changed. I was not going to take orders from some half-blood. I realized if he could trick generations of purebloods to follow him he could easily trick us into believing something that isn't true. So I rebelled." She finished putting the vale on Hermione and made her way to the bed.

"So you didn't join the ranks?"

"Of course I did. I had to keep up appearances." She snapped

"But you betrayed your beliefs, to stay loyal to your family?"

"By betraying my beliefs I saved my family!"

"But at what cost."

Emery's blue orbs shot up to survey Hermione, but before she could say something the door opened to revel a less than happy Draco. "What's going on in here? Are you alright?" He said moving swiftly to the young witch on the bed.

"Yes of course." She smiled sweetly.

"Granger. You look…. Suitable." He said turning to face her.

"Is it just me or was that a compliment?" She said smugly.

"You wish. Now come on we must leave. Father will be furious if we are late." He held out his arm to his fiancé who gingerly took it. Then he extended his other for Hermione grimacing as she took hold. Hermione heard a small pop and felt the tug at her navel as they apperated to the ministry to confront her fate.

The trio appeared in a small hallway covered from head to toe it the black marble seen all throughout the ministry. Draco immediately dropped Hermione's arm as she situated her gown she heard a familiar voice, one she dreaded. The voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"There you three are. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it on time." He said.

"Sorry father. Hermione was taking an impeccably long time." Draco said.

Lucius looked at Hermione who stood motionless in front of him. "Miss Granger you look…. Ravishing." Lust flashed in his eyes. "Shall we" he extended his arm. Hermione reluctantly took it as he led her into the large room in front of them. Hermione surveyed the room to see Snape standing at the end with the wizard who would perform the bonding. Snape was alive! Hermione thought. Last time she had seen him had been the night of the battle when she, Harry and Ron had left him behind. She was sure he had died yet there he was as alive as he had been a year ago. When they had reached the two Lucius politely exchanged greetings with the wizard before him. "Peirce."

"Lucius." The man said with a nod. "I assume this is your bride."

"You are correct."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss" He smiled.

Hermione nodded to the man.

"If you will excuse me for a minute, I must prepare one small thing before we can begin the ceremony." The small man then turned and exited the room leaving them to their selves. Draco turned to Emery and began to talk, while Severus stood motionless surveying Hermione.

"That dress does look ravishing on you dear." Lucius said. "But I suppose you will look even more ravishing out of it." Lucius watched the girls face fall which caused him to laugh inside. His joke was cut short when Peirce entered the room again.

"Assuming everything is ready… Let us begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dum Dum DUM!<strong>

**Cliff Hanger. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. MISTAKES AND ALL. I will try to upload another chapter soon. There is still one more part to this chapter and I feel like its the one you have all been waiting for. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: When Dreams Become Reality Part 3**


	7. Chapter 5:When Dreams Become Reality pt3

**Authors Note: I'm BACK! Sorry for the wait... College has swamped my life and I have had rarely anytime to write. I'm just happy you all stayed here with me. Oh and this will be the last part of Chapter 5! YAY! **

**I loved writing for Kingsley and Lucius. Enough of my babble. READ  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 part 3<p>

"Let us begin."

Hermione had always thought of herself as a fighter. Someone who had never given up, but yet here she stood broken, defeated and standing, about to be married, to Lucius Malfoy. As she felt Lucius's burning touch on her lower back she vowed that she would not stop fighting. Even after they were married she would continue to find a way to reach Ron.

The old wizard had finished clearing his throat and turned his attention back to the couple that stood before him. "Now if you would face each other and grasp the others hand."

The pair turned, grasping each other's hands both looking at each other with, not love but, sure detest.

"We can now begin the bonding," the old wizard said as he pointed his wand at the couple before him. A jet of light erupted from the tip and encircled their hands. "We are gathered here today to bind Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger in matrimony." Hermione shifted her eyes to look at Lucius. Upon looking up she noticed that Lucius was looking at her with the intensity of a predator sizing up his prey. She quickly averted her eyes back to the minister as he continued his speech. "If anyone here has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused looking at the witnesses present. Hermione immediately looked at Severus, waiting for him to interrupt, to save her from this fate. She was disappointed as Severus quickly sniffed, adjust his stance and glance back down at his dragon hide boots. Her breath hitched in her chest as her eyes began to brim with tears. "Now for the vows. Do you, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The minister turned his gaze to Lucius who continued to stare at Hermione.

"I do."

The minister then turned to Hermione who was fighting back tears. "And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Lucius Abraxus Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Lucius tightened his grip on Hermione's hand as she paused slightly, starring at the minister.

"I…I do," Hermione said with a shaky voice.

"You are entering into a bond that should not be taken lightly. From this day forth you two will be one. This bond is one that will have to be renewed annually. You both will know when this is to be done. For your hearts beat a one. You are not two separate people now, but a unified body. One that will make decisions together and grow as you continue your life together. Lucius and Hermione have come to profess their love for each other and these rings will be a constant reminder of these vowels they have made to each other." He took out his wand and tapped the top their joined hands. As he did so, the silver jet of light broke as it transformed into two sterling platinum bands on their ring fingers. "It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife." He then turned to Lucius, "Lucius you may now kiss your bride."

As the minister uttered those words Hermione instantly tensed up as she realized that this would be the first time she kissed Lucius. She turned her gaze as she saw him begin to lean in. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. His lips were soft, unlike Ron's who was in desperate need of some chap-stick. Lucius snakes his hand onto the small of her back as he inhaled deeply before breaking the kiss. Hermione stood in shock; she did not know what to feel. She should be disgusted by these actions, yet she found herself completely entranced by the kiss itself, she had never experienced anything like it. Her thoughts where interrupted by the ministers voice.

"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy." The guest clapped. Emery was the first to congratulate the newlyweds.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy! Hermione, I'm looking forward to spending more time with you." She smiled.

"Um… thank you Emery," Hermione said looking at the young witch. _'How did Draco manage to get a girl like her,_' she thought.

As the guests congratulated Hermione, Lucius was pulled aside by the minister. "Lucius, the Minister of Magic will be by soon to explain to both you and Hermione what the Marriage law entails."

"Thank you, Peirce. I will let my wife know," Lucius responded.

"Congratulations, by the way," he smiled.

"Thank you, my friend."

After the minister had left, Lucius made his way to Hermione's side. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy…" He smirked. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I just thought I would let you know that the Minister of Magic himself is on his way now to discuss the new law with us."

"Why? We complied… we are now married?" She questioned.

"Yes, but there are certain aspects of the law that we have yet to discuss; Draco why don't you escort Emery and Severus back to the house, Hermione and I must take care of some business before we join you." Draco nodded as he took Emery's arm and lead her out of the room with Severus walking behind them.

"What do you mean certain aspects?" Hermione said.

Lucius was about to answer when a voice distracted them both.

"Lucius, Hermione! So glad to see you both," Kingsley said embracing the both of them with his strong arms. "Congratulations! I will say I was slightly shocked when I heard that you two would be tying the knot today, but happy none the less. This will be a perfect example for the Wizarding Community. Two opposing sides coming together. I hope you don't mind that I brought Mr. Man here with me today. I was hoping that you might do a short interview urging the community to take action."

"I don't see any problem with that. Do you, darling?" Lucius put a firm hand on her shoulder as he looked into her chocolate orbs. Hermione quickly shrugged his hand off, muttering something to herself. Lucius tensed hoping that Kingsley had not noticed Hermione's obvious discomfort. "You will have to excuse my wife she is a little emotional from the ceremony."

"Oh, No! Not a problem at all. It's completely understandable. This is a big day for you Ms. Granger- Oh pardon me Mrs. Malfoy," Kingsley said. The man standing to Kingsleys left cleared his throat. "Oh, yes if you two wouldn't mind giving a short interview. We can then discuss the details of the law."

"Splendid," Lucius hissed, his signature smirk gracing those lips that had just memorized Hermione's just a few minutes ago.

After they had both been interviewed and a picture was taken of the newly wedded couple the reporter took his leave. When they were alone once again Kingsley approached them, conjuring two chairs for them to sit in.

"Shall we discuss the guidelines for this marriage?" Kingsley said as he sat down in the cushioned chair. Both Hermione and Lucius nodded. "Alright then. These rings you both wear are not to be taken lightly. They are a symbol of your vow to each other. They cannot be taken off." Kinsley directed this at Lucius looking him in the eye. Lucius only smiled. "In doing so it will alert the ministry at once and you will be summoned into questioning. You are also bound together which means that you are one. If one of you feels pain then the other will to. You must also realize that you cannot get divorced unless one of you dies. Then the ministry will annul the marriage and then you will be entered back into the system if you are still of breading age for a witch or wizard to petition for. Any questions so far?"

"I think you have explained them clearly, Minister," Hermione said.

"Excellent. Now for the formalities you two must have until midnight tonight to consummate your marriage-"

"Midnight?" Hermione chocked.

"Of course you silly girl," Lucius said, a smile spreading on his lips. "It must be done on our wedding night for the connection to be complete."

"Lucius is right," Kingsley interrupted, "It must be complete by midnight tonight. The magic is still weak and if the act is not complete you will be called into questioning."

"This is ridiculous! You can't expect me to sleep with this man! Its hard enough to be in a marriage without love, but now you expect me to just spread my legs for this prick!"

"Hermione, if you don't commit the deed it could be potentially harmful to both of you," Kingsley said.

"Oh and how can it be any harmful than it is now!"

"Binding is very old and powerful magic. By not consummating your marriage your body will begin to grow weaker until your organs will start shutting down. This magic also requires a time of renewal. You will ever so often have to repeat the act. Your bodies will tell you when it is time."

"That barbaric," Hermione shouted.

"It's life!" Lucius snarled, "I believe Professor Snape told you all repeatedly that life isn't fair! You think it would have weaseled its way into that giant head of yours."

"Do you see what I mean, Minister? How am I to live with a man who constantly regards me as scum!"

"You should be pleased that someone would want you!" Lucius shouted, "Pleased to have a roof over your head and someone to provide for you!"

"Shove off, Malfoy!"

"Enough!" Kingsley yelled causing both to shut their mouth and sit back down in the chairs he had conjured for them. "You two need to sort out your priorities! You are bound together whether you like it or not. Now if you would please let me finish!" They were both silent. "Thank you! Now I know you two have not had the best history together, but you are married now and you will both have to put the past behind you and learn to live with each other! Now as I was saying, after you have consummated your marriage you have a span of a year in which you will have to produce an heir. If within that year you have not yet conceived, you will both be brought into the ministry to have fertility tests. If one of you is unable to conceive, the proper precautions will be taken if necessary. Other then those few rules I wish you a happy marriage… if at all possible" Kingsley stood up and gave Lucius a curt nod, "Lucius."

"Minister," Lucius bowed is head in response.

Kingsley then turned to Hermione, "Hermione."

"Minister," she said lightly.

As the minister left he bent down and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Hermione, you are an extraordinary witch. I know that if you try hard enough you will be able to see behind the stone wall Lucius put up and see the real man that he Lucius can be." With those final words Kingsley turned to leave. When he was a good distance away from the couple Kingsley turned to his assistant "Be sure and tell that reporter to print that article before they kill each other."

Lucius and Hermione were now alone. They both stood in silence, backs turned to each other, breathing heavily. All a sudden Lucius's calm voice broke the cold silence. "Well, darling, I believe we have guests to entertain back at the manner." Lucius extended his hand, the platinum of his wedding band glistening in the light. Hermione reluctantly slide her hand in to his and they disapperated, leaving the hall behind to begin the life together as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so give me a little leeway with this next chapter. The next two weeks are going to be very hectic... I have finals and my birthday. So you might have to wait a bit. Not long though I promise! <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: I'll drink to that. (It might change.)**

**SophiaSnape65**


	8. Chapter 8:Dinner Plans the Slytherin Way

**So SORRY it has taken this long to update! I have been super super busy. **

**This week was quite the horrible one. I had to put my precious Tilly down. I had her for 15 years she was the best dog a girl could have. So I haven't been in the mood to really write. Plus I have my goddaughter for the rest of the week so I don't think I will have time to write. **

**I just want to thank you for your continued patience.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters. **

**Remember Reviews keep me writing. **

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled slightly as she and Lucius landed on the marble floor of the front lobby in the Manor. Lucius immediately unclipped his cloak and hung it in the coat closet near the door. Hermione began to hand him her own when he shut the door and walked down the hallway. She looked at him with utter shock. 'For someone who prides themself on being upper class you would expect some common courtesy.' When he was half way down the hall he turned to face her only to see she hadn't moved an inch. She was still standing there with that deer in headlights look he so despised.<p>

"Are you coming?" he sneered. Her only response was to shake her cloak and gestured toward the closet with a nod of her head. Finally understanding her pause, he sauntered down the hall back to his wife. "Come now, Granger, surely you are not incompetent? I would think a mudblood like yourself would know how to properly use a coat hanger or is it too complicated for your species?" He grabbed the cloak from her hand and threw it on the hanger and slammed the closet door. "Really. Sometimes I wonder if you all were born with any class at all." He swiftly made his way back down the hall.

"You know you can't call me that!" She yelled running down the hall after him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"

"If you think I will change my ways you are sadly mistaken. Just because we are married doesn't mean I will stop seeing you for the vermin you are!" Lucius growled.

"Then how do you expect people to think that we are in love. One small slip up and the Ministry will annul the marriage and I will make it my personal vendetta to make sure your sorry arse rots in Azkaban for the rest of your pathetic excuse of a life."

"Ha! I would love to see you try, Ms. Granger."

"There you go again. You said Ms. Granger!" Hermione said.

"And what off it?"

"If you do recall we were just married not even a half an hour ago." She then held up her left hand, "I believe the name is Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius grimaced at the sight of the ring. It was a symbol not only of the binding contract, but his own personal signature into this new life from hell. He would forever be attached to this little chit. She was everything he despised and now she was forever chained to him. Not to mention this would mean a life of celibacy, since there was no way she would ever willingly let him touch her and he would never stoop so low. But then again maybe he could break her to the point where she was begging him to fuck her, to show he was a willing husband he could ever so often oblige. Of course there would be multiple times she would be forced to be with him. He was Lucius Malfoy for Merlin sakes! Lucius could see that she was boiling. He examined the girl standing before him, if only he could find her breaking point. After he identified it he could use it against her making her bend to his will, but that was a test better dealt with another day. For now they had guests to attend to.

"We have guests. Now if you please," Lucius said holding out his hand.

Hermione reluctantly slid her petite hand in his and a deep scowl graced her face. "Let's get this over with!"

"My sentiments exactly," Lucius said.

The new couple walked rapidly down the hall and into the lavishing dining room. Hermione was in awe of the room. It looked like a room fit for a king, in the center of the room stood a long mahogany table with a spread of delicious looking food. The sight and the smell made her stomach growl. Lucius led them to the end of the table pulling out the chair next to Severus out for Hermione, then sitting down to her right.

"Glad you finally joined us, Father. I think Emery was rather worried about you two," Draco said taking his fiancés hand and giving it a slight kiss.

"Draco!" Emery giggled. "Well the point is that they are here now. So let the festivities begin," She said showing her radiant smile. Hermione was so jealous of the woman in front of her. She was so perfect, but then again she knew that Lucius would not accept anything less than perfect for his son.

"Yes, let us," Lucius said clasping his hands together. "Severus, you should taste the wine. I thought you of all people would enjoy it."

Severus shifted slightly in his chair under Hermione's stare. Reaching for his glass, Severus took a small sip smirking slightly. "You are quite right, Lucius, it is divine." When his eyes connected with Hermione he immediately changed the topic. "So pray tell, Lucius. What do you plan on doing for your honeymoon?"

"Well I thought that we could floo to my manor in Venice for the weekend. I thought we would leave tomorrow afternoon. After, of course, we've had ample time to recover from tonight."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she chocked on her wine.

"Lucius!" Emery squealed.

"Father!"

"Well pardon me, but I am sure we are all adults here," Lucius drawled.

Hermione remained staring down at her plate, as the house elves served her food. Her silence was a welcome event to Lucius.

Dinner passed quickly with talks of potions, Hogwarts, Quidditch, the new Minister of Magic, and of course business. It wasn't until she heard Lucius' cool voice that she snapped out of her daze.

"Hermione? I think it's time for us to escort our guests out," Lucius said as he adjusted his robes.

Obediently Hermione stood and was about to join Lucius who was now talking to Draco and Severus a little ways away when Emery stepped in her path.

"Hermione, can I give you some advice?"

"Er, yes I suppose," she said.

"Um, I know you really don't want this marriage but it would be best if you didn't fight it. Lucius can be a violent guy and I just wouldn't want you to anger him and get yourself into trouble. So if you want any chance at escaping just please do as he says."

'Ha, does this girl know who she is talking to?' Hermione thought. "Thank you Emery. I shall try my best," she said trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Well I suppose I shall see you in a week. If you are up to it maybe you could help me with my wedding details? Narcissa can be quite demanding at times. Plus it might give you a break from Lucius."

"I guess I could do that," Hermione said.

Before Emery had time to respond Draco came up behind her. "Emery it's time to go. I'll apparate you home." He put his hand on the small of her back before turning to Hermione and giving her a curt nod. "Granger."

"Draco."

"I'll see you in a week Hermione and remember what I said," with that, the couple turned and left bidding goodnight to Lucius and Severus.

Hermione caught Snape's eyes which then darted quickly away. He then mumbled something to Lucius and turned and left through the door.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me now. Follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short, I wanted to write more but I decided I need a complete other chapter to fit all the things I want into it. <strong>

**Trust me the next chapter is worth the wait. ;) Wink wink**

**-SophiaSnape. **

**Reviews make Lucius see Hermione in another light. lol. (Just kidding... or am I) **


End file.
